Kiss Kiss
"Kiss Kiss" by Prince Royce is featured as a DLC on Just Dance 2015. Dancer The dancer is a man that has colected long hair, he wears a binged golden backwards cap, dark shades and a watch on his left hand. He also wears a sleeveless denim jacket and a light blue top, similar to that of Beauty And A Beat's. He also wears ripped jeans and binged golden sneakers. Background The background seems to be a nightclub. There are people in a window behind who seem to be cheering for the coach. There are other platforms and the walls are glittery. Near the end of the dance, the nightclub disappears temporarily and purple lines take its place. Gold Moves There are 4''' Gold Moves''' in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: 'Lower both arms sideways. '''Gold Move 4: '''Blow a kiss with your right hand forward. This is the final move of the routine. Kiss Kiss GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 Kiss Kiss GM 2.png|Gold Move 4 Mashup ''Kiss Kiss ''was discovered to have a Mashup that would come along with it. The coaches and the Mashup theme '(Electro Country) were discovered in the game files. It supposedly features dancers in country fashion. * Waking Up in Vegas * Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) * Apache (Jump On It) * Wild Wild West ''(Extreme) * ''Good Girl * Wake Me Up * ''Brand New Start'' Trivia * Kiss Kiss was suspected to come with a Mashup; Waking Up in Vegas is the dancer on the icon. * Kiss Kiss was leaked through the files of Just Dance 2015 during the world premiere of the game. * On the Wii U, this song costs $1.99, but on all other consoles, it costs $2.99/300 Wii Points. * Wake Me Up’s Electro Country caption is the namesake for this song's Mashup's theme. * On the dancer's icon, the coach makes a pose almost similar to P3 of It's My Birthday. * This song, along with other January DLC's on the Xbox One store online is rated EC (Early Childhood), when in fact, it should be E10+ (Everyone 10+) as with the other DLC's. * This is the first Prince Royce song in the series; it is followed by Stuck On A Feeling. * This coach is similar in appearance to Want To Want Me and The Choice Is Yours. ** Also, the coach's avatar strongly resembles'' Want To Want Me''. Gallery Kisskissdlc.png|Kiss Kiss Kisskiss_mu.jpg|Kiss Kiss (Mashup) Kiss Kiss BG.png|The Background Kiss Kiss Dancer HD.png|Dancer 213.png|Avatar image (22).jpg|Image for publication on the Xbox One Store xPkMNJu.jpg|Mashup in the modification of the game. bm.jpg leaked_kisskissmashup.jpg|Image of Kiss Kiss files Videos Prince_Royce_-_Kiss_Kiss_(audio) Kiss Kiss - Prince Royce Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:2010's Category:Beta Elements Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:DLC's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Leaked DLC's Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016